Sakit Kepala
by Gunchan CacuNalu Polepel
Summary: Hari libur kayak gini Naruto malah sakit kepala bikin dia jadi pendiem. Eh Sasuke cerewet deh. Ini bukan hari kebalikan kan? Ff pendek SasuNaru, oneshot.


Hari minggu di kediaman Uchiha-Uzumaki terlihat tak seperti biasanya. Naruto tampak tengah menggendong Menma yang sedari tadi tidak mau terlelap untuk tidur, ini sudah melebihi waktu tidur anaknya yang biasanya pukul sembilan pagi sudah memejamkan matanya. Dengan langkah pelan serta tangan yang terus menepuk punggung buah hatinya, Naruto berusaha membuat anaknya tertidur.

Sakit kepala yang ia rasakan sejak semalam membuatnya kehilangan fokus pada Menma menyebabkan bayi enam bulan itu menggeliat tak nyaman dalam gendongan Naruto.

"Ayo nak, tidurlah!" erang Naruto tak sabar. Kepalanya terasa berdenyut sakit.

Setelah beberapa saat, Menma pun tertidur pulas dalam gendongannya dan Naruto memilih berjalan ke ruang tamu untuk sekedar menyenderkan punggungnya pada sofa merah depan televisi di rumah mereka. Tak berminat untuk menyalakan televisi, Naruto merasa ia hanya butuh berbaring sebentar.

Tangan Naruto masih setia menepuk pelan punggung Menma, menjaga anaknya agar tetap tertidur sementara ia beristirahat menyenderkan kepalanya pada sandaran sofa. Sasuke yang baru keluar dari dapur seusai membuat kopi hitam favoritnya memandang Naruto heran.

"Kau kenapa? Tak terlihat seperti biasanya?" tanya Sasuke _to the point_.

Sasuke melihat Naruto hanya menggelengkan kepala sebagai jawabannya. Suaminya itu tampak tak bersemangat sama sekali hingga Sasuke merasakan perubahan yang tak biasanya di rumah ini.

Merasa khawatir pada tingkah Naruto, Sasuke menghampiri lelaki pirang yang masih menggendong Menma-anak mereka dengan duduk tenang. Ia berusaha untuk tidak mengusik Naruto dengan duduk perlahan disamping suami dan anaknya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Untuk kesekian kalinya pertanyaan Sasuke hanya di jawab dalam diam oleh Naruto. Hanya kepalanya yang mengangguk menjadi jawabannya.

"Apa kau sakit?"

"Ya. Kepalaku sedikit sakit," jawab Naruto.

Ia tak tahan mengabaikan suaminya yang selalu perhatian padanya, sejak semalam pun Naruto berusaha untuk menghindari berbicara dengan Sasuke yang selalu membuatnya marah atau sebal. Karna Sasuke selalu suka mengerjainya.

"Jika sedang sakit seperti ini kau terlihat lebih pendiam dan penurut. Bicaramu juga sangat lemah lembut. Aku tidak tau harus senang atau khawatir melihatmu sekarang ini," jelas Sasuke panjang lebar tak seperti biasanya yang selalu irit bicara.

Naruto hanya mendengus menanggapi suaminya. Ia masih berusaha untuk tidur, sakit kepalanya masih saja tak mau hilang.

"Kau tau..." ujar Sasuke pelan. "Kau terlihat semakin manis jika begini." lanjut Sasuke, badannya bergeser mempersempit jaraknya dengan Naruto yang berpura-pura tenang padahal jika sedang tak menggendong Menma ia pasti sudah membogem suaminya karna sudah berani mengganggunya disaat sedang sakit seperti ini.

Tak mendapat respon yang menarik Sasuke mendesah kecewa, Naruto yang penurut seperti ini memang jarang sekali ia temui, tapi Naruto yang cerewet dan berisik lebih ia sukai. Tangan Sasuke membelai anak rambut yang menjutai menutupi dahi Naruto, dan secara perlahan membuat Naruto membuka matanya memandang mata gelap Sasuke. Dari tatapan matanya Naruto bertanya 'Ada apa?' pada suaminya yang kini tersenyum tipis.

"Tidurlah dikamar, biar aku yang menggendong Menma."

Naruto mengangguk setuju. Perlahan ia memindahkan Menma pada tangan Sasuke yang dengan lembut menggantikan Naruto menggendong anak mereka. Naruto memang sangat ingin merebahkan kepalanya yang sakit, karna ia tau bahwa dirinya kurang tidur akibat bergadang menjaga anaknya yang entah kenapa malam itu terlihat gelisah dan sesekali merintih kecil.

Dengan langkah lunglai dan sedikit sempoyongan Naruto berjalan ke arah kamar mereka sambil memijit pelipisnya, mencoba mengurangi rasa sakit yang tampaknya sangat betah menempel padanya. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang kini sedang menggendong Menma dalam pangkuannya sambil menonton acara bola di televisi.

Dan siang itu di hari Minggu kediaman rumah Uchiha-Uzumaki terasa seperti hari kebalikan. Dimana rumah yang biasanya terdengar berisik karna celotehan dan segala macam aktifitas dari Naruto laki-laki pirang, kini menjadi sepi dan hanya terdengar suara dari acara televisi. Naruto memang selalu menjadi penyemangat di rumah mungil mereka, dan disaat seperti ini Sasuke merasa sangat rindu pada Naruto yang berisik.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto mencoba menyamankan kepalanya pada bantal empuk yang ia tumpuk menjadi dua. Dengan memiringkan tubuhnya ia mencari posisi untuk tidur dan mulai memejamkan matanya. Naruto menarik dan membuang nafas tiga kali sebelum akhirnya merasa rileks lalu tidur.

Baru beberapa saat ia mencoba tidur. Suara kencang tangisan seorang Menma merasuk di telinganya dan seketika itu juga kepalanya terasa hampir pecah karena sakit kepalnya makin menyiksa. Dengan langkah cepat Naruto beranjak keluar kamar menghampiri Sasuke yang terlihat sedang menenangkan Menma.

"SASUKE!"

Merasa dirinya dipanggil Sasuke menolehkan kepalamya pada Naruto masih dengan usahanya untuk menenangkan Menma. "Ya, Nar?" tanyanya kaku.

"Kenapa Menma menangis?" seru Naruto. Kepalanya makin sakit saja seiring dengan seruannya.

Dengan senyum yang dipaksakan Sasuke tertawa garing lalu menjawab. "Aku hanya menciumnya dan sedikit menggigit pipinya karna gemas."

"TEME!" teriak Naruto murka.

Hari Minggu yang cerah di kediaman Uchiha-Uzumaki kembali seperti biasanya. Di rumah mungil itu kembali terdengar suara seruan serta teriakan manis dari Uzumaki Naruto. Namun kali ini disertai suara gaduh serta suara gedebuk yang keras hingga tetangga sebelah bertanya-tanya ada apa gerangan yang sedang terjadi pada pasangan Sasuke dan Naruto?

Akibat Naruto yang tengah mengejar Sasuke, bayi enam bulan yang tengah digendong oleh papanya tak lagi menangis, ia malah tertawa senang akibat tubuh kecilnya itu tengah bergoyang kesana kemari seiring papanya berlari menghindar dari amukan si ayah mungkin dia merasa sedang diajak bermain oleh ayah dan papanya.

Sungguh hari yang indah.

**THE END**

**Hollaaa... Gunchan balik dengan pedenya bawa ff gaje haha. Fic ini terinspirasi dari aku sendiri yang waktu itu kebetulan hari minggu lagi sakit kepala eh malah di ajakin naik motor sama suami jalan-jalan gitu. Nah tiba-tiba aja kelintas ide plus dialognya di pikiranku langsung deh aku tulis aja. Dan gak niat bikin mpreg sebenernya tapi karna kebetulan pas lagi gendong Aichan anakku waktu ngetik jadi ya sekalian aja dibikin kayak gini haha. **

**Cerita diatas bukan pengalaman pribadi ya, ide dan inspirasinya aja yang dari kejadian pribadi waktu sakit kepala haha. Sakit kepala aja bisa dibikin ff ya, gila itu sakit kepala keren banget bisa tenar mendadak #dibacok rame2.**

**Semoga kalian suka.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sampai jumpa di fanfic lainnya**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**KIZUNA**


End file.
